


Suburban Office Party

by tarrysmith



Series: Bill & Lisa [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Clandestine, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with Bill at the office Christmas party, and it isn’t even Tuesday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suburban Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this specifically for Sunday Smut Spotlight, really fast, only one edit, no tags! Forgive me, but I gotta concert to go sing at!

Suburban Office Party

Boredom had set in rapidly. In self-defense, Lisa had taken a job, working as a secretary/receptionist at the local medical practice. After all, it’s what she’d done for Les, before he’d married her, brought her here, tired of her, and abandoned her here. Les had left her temporally well provided for, but emotionally, she was a wreck. And so, here she was. Little Stempington. Might as well’ve been the devil’s armpit, she thought. It hadn’t taken her long to realize who really ran this town, and she stayed out of their way, minding her own business.

Of course, she had grocery day. Brandon continued to ‘deliver,’ as it were. But lately, he’d begun making noises like perhaps he might want to even… date her, she guessed was the best way to put it. And Lisa seriously considered it. After all, he was young and handsome, he had a decent job and was putting himself through school. He rocked her world on a weekly basis: every Wednesday at 2:00 on the dot.

But Lisa had yard day on Tuesdays, too, and she didn’t think Brandon would like that, and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to give it up. So, for the meantime, the status quo would just continue. And today was the office holiday party. Lisa dressed for work, but packed a bag for the party after. Dr. Griffin had caught her eye, flirting shamelessly with her, and it had been escalating over the last week or so. And hey, she was still unattached, and for a doctor; well, Brandon was nice and all, but a doctor…

After work, she joined some of the women she worked with in the wash room, tidying up and putting on their party clothes. Lisa slipped out of her serviceable work uniform and into her little red dress, replaced her sturdy brogues with strapped high-heeled sandals, stopping to put on some bright red lipstick to match the dress. One last look in the mirror told her that she looked great. Time to join the party.

The chairs from the waiting room had been rearranged, and tables brought in. The reception counter was now hosting the punch bowl and some light snacks. Lisa made her way over for some punch, almost running into a tall, slim body. Hands grasped her upper arms and gently pushed her away, steadying her on her feet.

“Easy there, Mrs. Lambert,” a smooth, resonant voice said.

“Bill, what are you doing here?” Lisa asked, surprised.

“Oh, Mrs. Rafferty said I should come,” he said eagerly. “I do the grounds here, you know.”

“I didn’t know that,” she said. Damn. Bill was …well, he was delicious. He took care of her yard, every Tuesday afternoon. And after he was finished with her yard, he came in for his ‘lessons.’ He was so young, so eager, so excited to learn, with almost limitless stamina. He mightn’t last very long, but he was getting better about that, and his recovery time was almost microscopic.

“You were my first, Mrs. Lambert,” he said. “I’ll always be grateful to you, for that.”

Lisa choked on her punch, and Bill pounded her on the back. When she recovered, she shot him a look. “Bill, not so loud!”

“I meant that you were the first one to hire me,” Bill said, eyes downcast, his face bright pink. “To do your yard. I have a regular business now.”

“Oh,” Lisa said, blushing herself. “That’s… really nice, Bill.”

Bill took a deep breath, standing up straight and squaring his shoulders. “Would you like to dance, Mrs. Lambert?” he asked formally, his voice squeaking a little.

“Certainly, Bill,” Lisa said, smiling up at him maternally.

The song was a gentle foxtrot. Bill took her in his arms and swung her around, leaving room between the two of them for decorum’s sake.

“This is really hard, Mrs. Lambert,” Bill murmured next to her ear. “Being around you, this close to you… It makes me want to do things with you… to you.”

Lisa gasped as Bill pulled her close enough that she could feel his erection through their clothes. She knew, from experience, what a magnificent piece of equipment his glorious cock was. She surreptitiously rubbed her thighs together as she felt herself getting wet.

“Bill, this is not the place,” she said. As the dance ended, she pulled away. “Thank you, Bill,” she said firmly. “Go enjoy yourself. I think Mrs. Rafferty’s daughter is around here somewhere.”

Lisa didn’t look back as she circled the room, eating some Christmas cookies and chatting up her colleagues. But Bill drew her eyes like a magnet. She tried not to be too obvious, but he was the best looking man… boy… male, in the place, even more attractive than Dr. Griffin, in spite of the difference in their prospects.

Finally, Lisa could stand it no more. She had to do something about her arousal; she was practically dripping. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her, so she slipped out of the waiting room and down the corridor, heading for one of the now unused and empty exam rooms. Shutting the door, she slipped off her knickers, dipping her fingers into her own slick folds.

Bill, damn him. She was obsessing. Lately, she’d even found herself fantasizing about him when she was with Brandon, for fuck’s sake. As she finger-fucked herself, she imagined that it was him, and in just a few minutes, he’d replace his fingers with his tongue, and then, once she was satisfied, it would be his cock…

Lisa’s eyes flew open as she heard the door click, her hand freezing in mid-pleasure as someone slipped through the crack and closed the door again.

“Mrs. Lambert,” Bill said, his eyes wide, but his expression knowing.

“Bill,” she whispered, turning her back to him, trying to put herself back together.

“Don’t bother,” Bill said seductively into her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling the side of her neck. “I was watching you; I followed you here. Why don’t we take care of both of our problems, hmmm?” he said, pressing his hard-on against her arse.

Lisa groaned, turning in his arms. “Oh, why not?” she said, rubbing her stiff nipples against his chest, relishing the feel of his hard musculature through their clothes. She ran her hands up and down his arms, pressing her body against his. He ran his mouth over her face and down her neck, nipping and sucking, licking behind her ear. Lisa panted, pulling back, dancing her open mouth close enough to his to feel his breath.

“Oh, how I want to kiss you,” he moaned, their lips a whisper apart.

“We can’t,” she said. “This lipstick… everyone would know…”

He pulled back. “On your knees,” he said. “I know where you can put your lipstick.”

Lisa dropped to the floor, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers, shoving them, along with his boxers, down his legs and taking him into her mouth. Slowly she worked his shaft, relaxing her throat and taking him all the way in, her hands wrapped around the backs of his thighs.

“Oh, Mrs. Lambert,” Bill moaned, flexing his arse and fucking her mouth. When she pulled off him, her lipstick was smeared across her face and all along the length of his cock. “Oh god, I need to be inside you.”

Lisa turned around, leaning over the exam table and wiggling her arse at him. “Come on, Bill,” she ordered playfully. “Fuck me now!”

Bill groaned, and grabbed her hips, sinking into her, pausing for only a moment, before thrusting hard and fast into her wet cunt. “God Mrs. Lambert,” he moaned, “nothing feels as good as you do.”

The angle they were at had him hitting her g-spot with the head of his cock on every stroke. “Bill, fingers, please…” she gasped out.

Bill reached around her, finding her clit and rubbing. “Cum, Mrs. L,” he begged. “I’m gonna lose it.”

“I’m close,” she said. “Bill…” She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she spasmed around him, the strength of her orgasm almost causing her to black out.

Bill felt her cunt squeezing his cock, and with a couple of more thrusts he was cumming, filling her. As they finished, he pulled out and turned her, hugging her to him. Their combined juices dripped down the inside of her thighs as they held each other.

“Mrs. Lambert,” he whispered. “You know… I… I kinda love you…”

“I know, Bill,” she said, gently fisting her hands in his curls and kissing his forehead. “I kinda love you, too.”

He pulled away, using some tissues to clean up, and fixing his clothes. “Um, I’ll just go now. You can follow in a bit…” he said, looking at her uncertainly.

“Yes, Bill,” she said, cleaning up herself, wiping the remaining lipstick off her face. “And, I’ll see you Tuesday, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Bill said happily, looking at her adoringly, before turning and leaving the exam room and heading back to the party.


End file.
